


Blood Debts

by Theawester



Category: Diverg, Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, Snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawester/pseuds/Theawester
Summary: Alexandria Eaton is a rebel by birth. They label her as Divergent, a lawless fool. When it's time for her to make her own choice on choosing day, she chooses her blood over faction and picks Dauntless to reconnect with her brother Tobias. But not everything is as it seems and not everyone is as they seem in Dauntless.*No War*
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Original Female Character(s), Four | Tobias Eaton & Tris Prior, Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Make Me a Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this rotting in my drafts forever and now have decided to brush her off and doll it up!  
> If there are any warnings for the chapter, I'll note them before the chapter.   
> No war, but also I took literally everything after initiation and threw it out the window.

My legs throbbed as I pushed up onto the platform, the metal was cool and the pins in my hair pinched my scalp. “It’s about time you got here, sugar,” Morgan's brown hair danced in the wind from the open train cart as she pushed a button to close the cart. I rolled my eyes and whipped the strays from my tacky forehead, gentle of the throbbing spot. My Dauntless born best friend frowned from above me, her own cherry hair curled in a ponytail. 

"My father came home as I was about to get ready," I explained, head throbbing from the spot where I’d been struck earlier. Morgan softly hummed before pulling out her traveling bag of makeup. The abuse was expected of my father, but only two people knew of his abuse outside of the rumors. Morgan gently applied the green powder down before the concealer, and I focused on the cool touch of her skin on mine to ground myself at the moment so my thoughts couldn’t return to what had caused the injury. As Morgan blended my makeup, I took out the pins from the bun and shook out the stiff hair, massaging the aching roots. “Do you think he’ll recognize me?” I mused. It had been three years since I last saw him and visiting days were not optional via my father.

“Only one way to find out kid. Get dressed, we have two minutes to touch down.” Morgan noted. I stripped off my dull grey robes in exchange for black high waisted jeans, a dark red tank top, black leather jacket, and combat boots. Morgan fixed my hair as the train curved slightly, the door opening. “Ready?” I nodded and took her hand, glaring at the approaching platform, and gritting my teeth.

"Always." We jumped on the gravel roof, my foot sliding in the gravel, causing me to roll to the floor. Rocks dug into my leather, but I would walk away unharmed. I rolled up to my feet and noted the lack of an exit. Typically we came in through the undergrounds. The gravel crunched under her boots as Morgan stepped up on the ledge of the roof. _What is she doing standing on the edge?_ I grabbed the back of Morgan’s jacket. “What the hell are you doing?” I hissed out, pulling my friend from the ledge. She flashed her pretty eyes at me and giggled. Somedays I just wanted to throttle that look off of her face, today was one of those days. 

"There's a net at the bottom, silly." She helped me up on the edge. This is the moment I could die, if it meant dying now or spending another night with _him,_ I’d gladly pick falling to my death. "On the count of three!" The wind blew Morgan's voice and covered my eyes, stomach flipping, and clenching. The fear of falling was disabling. I closed her eyes. _A young Tobias over the railing. The tears and the screaming._ "One…" I exhaled as we parted hands. "Two…" _In. Out._ "Four…" I rolled my eyes.

"Morgan!" I gasped, studying the cement hole with wide eyes, the wind sounded far away even though its fingers tossed my air around. Is this what it was like to be free? To live in a world without Marcus and the expectations of others before myself? This was liberation and freedom and hope. The wind took away the trembling of my limbs and gave me hope. No matter how tonight ended, I would make some semblance of a home here. Two hands pushed on my back and I gasped as I fell, Morgan laughing out, “three!”

It felt like hanging in the air, the wind blowing my brown hair around my face, eyes taking in the bright light and blurred sides of the neighboring buildings. I rolled over to face the sky and closed my eyes, gearing for the impact. Lungs froze in the apprehension of the impact. There was no scream, not even as my body bounced off the soft net three times. I stilled, exhaling with a loud giggle that echoed in the empty room. I rubbed my face with my shaking hand. A shadow draped over the net as a large hand grasped my bicep, hulling me off of the net. I stumbled on shaky legs into a muscular chest. Morgan’s body hit the net with a thump. I sobered up slightly as the man squeezed my hips once and pushed me away slightly. The feeling of his large hands on my hips alone had my blood moving quicker. He was so much taller than me and muscular, most Dauntless were muscular from training. 

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, drawing my eyes up to his black t-shirt. He was a young man with jet black hair and tattoos peeking out from under his shirt and a few that crawled up his neck, grey eyes calling for a storm. Morgan rolled off the net and grabbed Alex’s arm, tugging her away from the man. His eyes carried the weight of his soul as they bored into her. I narrowed my eyes at the two of them, Morgan was tense and yet the good looking man was nonchalant about it all, except when he was eyeing up my body. He couldn’t have been more than five years my senior.

"Lay off Eric!" Morgan scolded, pulling me to a door that I had failed to see before. I looked back to confirm his steady gaze on me. Shivers went down my spine. 

"Who was that?" I couldn’t help but question as roaring waters crashed into slick rocks in a chasm. People mulled around, shouting and running, chasing their adrenaline highs. Something admirable of the faction, but also something I always found so incredibly stupid.

"One of the five leaders, same initiate class as your brother, ex. Erudite." Morgan rattled out facts like it was common knowledge, noting his antisocial personality and intimidating demeanor. Funny enough, I didn’t feel intimidated by this Eric guy, only curiosity. Blood in my veins moved faster as they got closer to the rooms on the upper levels. Morgan’s cold hand pulled Alex’s far larger arm in front of a door in a hall full of them. "This is it." I swallowed the rock in my throat.

"Okay," I whispered. "Morg. What if he doesn't recognize me?" The doubts filed in quickly, threatening to devour any crumble of courage I had conjured up on the way to the Dauntless headquarters. 

"Please, Lexa. You are someone to remember." Morgan knocked on the door for the frozen girl. 

"Hold on!" A male voice cursed and fumbled behind the door and her stomach turned. How long had it been? How many years since she had seen the small boy? He’d be bigger now from training, the same training she would go through at the end of this school year. 

"Morgan, what are you doing here?" Tobias's voice hadn't changed, but he had grown his hair out and he had solidified his arm muscle. He had no visible tattoos, but that didn’t mean he didn’t lack them elsewhere.

"Do you remember me?" I chewed my lip as soon as the words left my mouth. It was grimaceable about how slick my delivery was. His eyes turned to me, holding it for a moment. He wasn’t impressed.

"Should I?" I turned to Morgan and lifted an eyebrow in victory at his response.

_I told you!_

_Just…Never mind. I'll do it, Alex._

"Four, you surely remember your little sister, Alexandria." His eyes widened before narrowing at the said girl, confused and unbelieving. It was unnerving being looked at like that, hands shifted into her front pockets.

"No. My sister wasn't," My eyes knit together in a warning.

"I'm not what Tobias?" I moved closer to him in a challenge. Maybe this is where the Dauntless came in, the stupid and brash moments like this.

"You weren't that stupid when I left. Come in." He turned inside and I began to follow, but Morgan paused.

"I promised Jay I would meet him at his place," My shoulders slouched and I snagged her hand. Her boyfriend was a slug and had no personality other than a slight temper.

"I'll be safe, Lexa." I gave her a weak smile before shutting Toby's door. He studied me as I walked to the small couch, studying the dark decor before I dropped on the stool at the island.

"What happened to your head?" He handed me a cup of brown looking stuff. I think it was coffee? I looked down into my cup and shivered.

"I am fine," I muttered. “You know how it is.” A hand touched my shoulder, causing me to jump slightly. "Please don't touch me!" I moved away from Toby before exhaling my frozen breath. "Sorry." I raked my hand through my hair. Touching people was hard, it was a weakness. 

"Dri? What did he do?" Toby was expressionless, more so than before he’d left. I stood up and lifted my shirt slightly. He wouldn’t be pleased with the black and blue fingerprints danced on my sides.

"Normal things like the closet and the whippings." I turned and lifted my shirt more so he could see my back. 

“Tobias, have you seen my- oh, who are you?” A small girl walked out of the bedroom, causing me to drop my shirt. She had a black tank top on, tucked into some cargo pants. 

“Tris, this is my little sister, Alexandria. Dri, you remember Beatrice Prior. She lived down the street from us.” I nodded slowly, noting the way she had changed. She was still small, but she was confident and had also gained muscle.

“Yeah, you and your brother caused quite the stir at the ceremony last year.” She smiled at me as a knock sounded at the door. 

"Four!" Someone pounded on the door again but louder. Four and Tris glanced at each other worriedly. It sounded like the guy from earlier, but I wasn’t sure. Either way, Toby and Tris looked terrified. 

"Dri, get in my room. Don't come out until I say so. Understand?" He kissed my head before pushing me slightly to the door Tris had walked through. I shut the door quietly before moving behind the door hinge. 

FEAR NOTHING BUT GOD ALONE

The words seemed to haunt me everywhere. Something deep that I had shoved away. The night of Toby’s choosing ceremony.

"It's about time. Max wants to know if you're still up for a leadership position. Also, he wants to talk about new training curriculums.” Undoubtedly Eric. Was Tobias in a leadership role? It wouldn’t surprise me. Marcus had practically raised us for Abnegation leadership roles.

"I can talk to him after my shift in the control room."

"Fine." The door shut and footsteps lead to the bedroom door. I tipped toed against the wall and leaned to pick up a thick book. Something felt wrong about the way Toby and Tris talked about Eric, and the way Morgan moved away from him. They thought he was dangerous, but why didn’t I feel that in my gut? My intuition had always been on point, but I lacked the burning feeling in my lower stomach and the slight pressure in my chest when it came to Eric.

"Dri, you can come out." I sighed at Tris’ voice and stepped into the light before picking up the box of crackers from the countertop and sitting on the couch.

"What was up with Eric?" Tris and Tobias looked at me.

"How do you know him?" Tris sat next to me.

"Ran into him earlier today, he pulled me off of the net before Morgan hit me.”

“You jumped? Why did she bring you in that way? It would have been less noticeable if you came through the front.” Tobias noted. I shrugged and nibbled on a cracker.

“Ask her, she’s the one that shoved me into the fuckin’ hole.” Tris hummed and shrugged.

“Eric won’t know, Tobias. It’s the first time meeting her, she won’t be caught.” Tris spoke calmly. I nodded and munched on another cracker.

“She gets it; besides, I’m not that noticeable. Even you forgot me.” I teased, earning an eye roll from Toby. It was comforting to know what he was doing and who he was with. Even if I had to leave the next day. 

  
  



	2. Poor Choices on Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's her Aptitude test day and the day she first started making poor choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential Rape, abuse, making out.

"Where were you?" I cringed, letting go of the door handle, at the sound of Marcus’s voice. I’d hoped that the squeaking sound wouldn’t draw too much attention to me. I had snuck into Dauntless again with the help of Morgan and it was later than normal. I shouldn’t have been stupid enough to do that but the light taste of freedom was enough to get addicted to and I found myself wanting more and more as each day passed.

"I needed to help one of the Functionless families I ran into today." A blatant lie that received no recognition from the man. Candor was at least one faction I knew I’d be out of. I moved upstairs.

"Shower. Homework. Bed. Big day tomorrow." I mumbled a small 'yes' before following his list and _finally_ laying down. My back hurt from my tattoo Uriah got with me today. I shut my eyes and drifted off thinking of the day to come. What would I test for? Abnegation? Edurite? Dauntless? I knew Amity and Candor were out. I was too blunt and lied too often for those factions. Would I follow Dauntless even if I tested for another faction? 

* * *

"Alexandrea Eaton." The woman calls me back into one of the secluded rooms. A small, Dauntless woman sits on a rolly chair next to a chair that looks like one from the dentist. I shudder. Mirrors cover the length of the room with a computer next to the chair. I’ve been around more mirrors during my three months in Dauntless, and have grown used to seeing my complexion. I looked like a fuckin’ egg head with my hair pulled up like this. "Please sit. My name is Tori." I nodded and reclined back. Wires were placed on my skin and my forehead.

"You are remarkably calm for today." She eyed me under her lashes.

"There are worse things to fear other than the unknown." The kind Dauntless handed me a shot glass full of clear, syrupy liquid. "What's it going to do?" She smiled at my questioning.

"Curious Abnegation,” I threw back the shot and gagged slightly and almost immediately felt a haze settle over me like a blanket. "See you soon, kiddo." My eyes fluttered shut.

Woven baskets sit on a table in the café. Knife and cheese. "Choose," Tori says behind me. I turned around to see no one. Why choose at all? I look down at the cheese and feel nauseous. My intuition is pulling me to the knife. I lift it up and watch as the walls morphed into mirrors and the scene shifts around me. An adorable dog snarled at me, forcing me to control my breathing. I loved dogs. The metal burned in my hand as the dog ran at me. _I can't kill it. It's just following instincts. Stupid animals._ "Sit." I sternly command it. Nothing. I sighed and got on the ground to get at eye level. "Come here." I held out my hand and let it sniff me. A cold nose touched my hand before the dog sat down next to me and let me pet its dark brown fur. "That's a good dog." I kissed its head and grinned.

"Puppy!" I look up to see a small girl wearing white. Typical. The dog growled and stood up and my chest tightened at the tension in its shoulders. 

"No. Sit." The dog ignored me as it took a step towards the girl. "No. I said SIT!" I ordered again, reaching for the scruff at its neck. At that moment I reached, the dog took off sprinting to the now sobbing little girl. I had to dive for him. I dropped the knife and tackled the dog. My hands slipped through the floor first before my body followed, jostling into a new environment. My feet wiggled under the moving platform- a packed train. People tapped my shoulders with their own, causing the air around me to create a thick blanket. I took a deep breath and tried not to be hypervigilant about people touching me. The air became thicker with every breath and I clutched the pole next to me, hoping the cold metal would ground me. 

"Do you know this guy?" The voice sounds like it’s coming through the water, slow and far away. It’s a man’s voice, rough from either use or cigarettes. 

“Girl, do you know this man?” I opened my eyes, hunched over slightly to place the majority of my weight on the pole. It was tight, everything so close to me. An older man sitting across from me holds up a paper with a picture of Eric on it. My whole body freezes and my shoulders lock. Oh no.

**Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!**

"No." I push out the words before I can think. “I don’t know him.” I'm an awful liar, but I don't want my connections to him to bite me in the ass, either from him or Tori. My heart races as he stands up and leans in close to me. Scars dance along his skin. His breath smells like tobacco. My breath gets caught in my throat as my brain screams for space to think. It’s like I can’t process anything else around me on the subway.

"You're lying!" I shook my head at him. "Nice try kid. I can see it in your eyes! _Lying!_ "

"Shut up." I hissed quietly, rolling my eyes, before shutting them. I can feel the heat off of this dude’s head.

"You could _save me!_ To save my _life!_ " I shake my head as I take a gasping breath for air.

"I'm so sorry."

Tori stood up gracefully and removed the wires from my head. "What's wrong?" I studied her pursed lips and her scrunched eyebrows. She knows about Eric. She knows. I feel a bead of sweat trickle down my forehead. 

"Don't move. I'll be back." She calmly moved out of the room. I glanced in the mirror before quickly looking away. I didn’t need to see how much of a mess I had become. I relaxed back into the seat when Tori _finally_ came back in. "Your Divergent." She swung the rolly chair around and sat in front of me. "Erudite, Abnegation, Amity. And Dauntless." I sighed. I’ve heard my father speak of that word before and it always came with a sense of danger and otherness. "Do you know the man that was on the paper?" I shook my head.

"No," I responded quickly, maybe too quickly for her.

"Maybe you should be Candor." I winced at that. "Just be careful. In Dauntless the survival rate of Divergents is low. Talk to your brother if you have any questions." I nodded and stood up.

"Can I go?" She nodded.

"You got sick. Understand?" I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I headed out to my locker, grabbed my black clothes, and changed before getting on a train to Dauntless.

"Four! Open up!" I pounded on the door. The door opened up to reveal Eric and I immediately stiffened. That familiar sense of panic filled me. I swallowed the lump down. He was one of the few men that towered over me, but the height difference was not intimidating to me, it was the test.

"Where's Four at?" I glared at Eric.

"Come in Lexa!" Tris called from inside the room. I pushed Eric with my shoulder as I sat at the island. "Why aren't you home?" Tris noted.

"Reasons." I bent down to unlace my boots, my shirt riding up slightly in the back.

"Nice tattoo," Eric sniggered. I glared at him and pulled down my shirt, my heart pounding. Why was I feeling like this around him?

"Shut up Eric." I kicked off my other shoe. Thankfully I remembered to take off my gray socks. I turned around to be pinned against the door by him. His large hand rested on my stomach, and the other forearm pinned across my collar bone, so close to my throat. I bit my lip and held back the whimper that crawled up in my throat. I looked up at him with wide eyes and my lips parted. I could feel the hard flex of muscles against my chest. His grey eyes were muddled with the fixed glare on his eyes. Was there ever a second in the day when he didn’t glare? Something caught and flickered in his eyes, but I couldn’t place it.

"What are you going to do about it?" He smirked. I narrowed my eyes and shut my jaw, teeth clanking, and growled deep in the back of my throat. His pierced brow raised.

"Eric. Get off of her." Four pulled him off of me, my shoulders relaxing.

"I can handle myself," I mumbled, blood flowing quickly from the embarrassment of it all.

"What are you doing here? It's almost seven." Four crossed his arms, his blue eyes showing clear annoyance. I knew it wasn’t from me, it was from Eric, but I still couldn’t shake this bad feeling.

"I needed to talk to you about a few things." I quickly glanced at Eric.

"Come on." Four placed his hand on my back and led me to his basic bedroom.

"Diver-"He pressed his hand to my mouth.

"Not so loud with Eric here." I knitted my eyebrows together. Why did Eric matter in all of this? Was it the leadership in the faction that made it dangerous? Why was Dauntless the exception of all of the factions?

"Am I dangerous?" He shook his head, and an odd feeling of calmness washed over me.

"No. Eric and a few of the other Faction leaders think that being _that_ is." He tucked a piece of my hair back. "It isn't, but you cannot tell anyone." I nodded.

"I should go," Four's face softened before he hugged me.

"Whatever Faction you choose, I will visit you." I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry. I'm not going far." I murmured. His body went stiff.

"Not here." He shook his head.

"Doesn't matter." I opened the door and snagged an apple from the fruit bowl on the coffee table. Eric watched as I left the room, an unreadable expression, kin to interest, but not quite. And I left for home. I showered and brushed out my hair and went to sleep. I'd pick Dauntless tomorrow, be with my blood. Screw Abnegation and screw my father. I'd die if it ment a chance to be with my brother.

* * *

"Alexandria!" My father burst into my room, the slam of the door shocking me from my dreamless sleep. I hummed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I sat up. A sharp blow to my eye woke me up to the smell of alcohol. I hissed as my head hit the pillow. My heart clenched as my toes and fingers tingled.

"Hips up." He yanked the sheet off of me and tried to get my sleep shorts off of my hips. He was going to rape me. My stomach turned over at the thought before I grit my teeth, that was not going to happen. He grabbed my face in his hands, squeezing my cheeks together. "Yell and I'll kill you." Bile inched up my throat, burning at the acid.

"Please. You already ruined our lives.” I muttered the best I could with his hand on my neck before I wrapped my legs around his hips, pushed him over with a grunt, and ran. I moved quickly through the quiet streets, avoiding the Dauntless implicating curfew. I jumped on a train, huffing. I felt the bile rise up before I emptied my stomach in the rolling grass. It was a miracle that I'd held out this long. The train curved and the Dauntless net came into view. My sides hurt along with my face, and my thighs burned. I rolled off of the train and took off to the net. My body just moved until I couldn’t. I leaned against the slick wall of rock on my back and closed my eyes. The adrenaline wore off slowly as exhaustion set in. I pushed myself off of the wall and all but crumpled on the pathway, legs hanging off the edge of the chasm. I felt a light sting on my knees and on the bottoms of my feet.

"It's late." I jumped, so lost in the waves and the ringing in my ears to not notice the man who sat down next to me. Eric let his legs dangle in the chasm like mine. I looked at him with wide eyes, my hands shaking. His eyebrows knit together slightly as I spoke. He was concerned? For me or for something else?

"So?" My voice was horse as I struggled to sound alright. The buzz had not left me but was certainly diminishing lightly as the seconds ticked on.

"Choosing day is tomorrow." His voice was rough but still soft when he spoke to me in the early morning.

"You don’t think I don’t know that?” I hissed, glaring at him before a throbbing echoed on my cheek. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple, sniffling slightly.

"You're in pain." Wasn’t this the man who was dangerous, the one everyone was fearful of? Confusion shifted in my gut, unable to pin down the turbulent feelings I was having.

"I'm fine." The scoff was audible, but his fingertips on my cheek, smearing the salty tears, silenced any train of thought. I couldn’t help but lean into it and close my eyes slightly.

"Alexandria, I can read you like a book," I said nothing as he then tapped my thigh. I hadn’t changed. Shit. I jerked away from him with wide eyes. Would he tell the other leaders on the eve of my transfer?

"Has it been that obvious this entire time?" He sniggered and leaned back on his hands.

"A pretty girl showing up out of nowhere? I would notice that." I glared at him.

"You know what, I bet you do," I snipped back and stood up, swaying from the fucked up spinning in my head. I stumbled forward slightly, wincing at the sting.

"You're wrong." Eric stood up, placing his hands on my hips and steadying me on his chest. He grabbed my hand. "You should go home." I froze. That was not an option.

"No. I'll," I faced the waters. "I'll,"

"You'll what? Go back home so daddy can lay his repulsive hands on you like you're an object?" I squeezed my eyes shut as he moved so his chest touched my shoulder. "Or will you run to your brother who's immersed in his new girlfriend?" It took a second for his words to settle with his breath against my ear. But when it did, my eyes shot open as I turned to him with fire in my eyes.

"Shut up Eric, don’t talk about my family like that." I hissed. An uncomfortable feeling settled in my stomach that made me want to hide from him. Eric’s analyzing Erudite was in full display and I couldn’t help the simultaneous heart stutter and gut clench. My heart wanted something I dared not think about while my head told me to run. Keep running. 

"Faction over blood, what are you going to do?" He teased and stepped so that we were chest to chest. Even a brick would feel the loud thudding of my heart, pumping blood to my itching fingers. 

"Punch you if you don't shut up." A small smile graced his lips. Faction over blood was bull shit, but I wasn't about to tell a faction leader that. I was falling enough into his power plays and the disgusting part is I enjoyed it. He raked his eyes over my form, studying the flat planes of my shins, up the curve of my hips, and taking in the arches and cave points of my torso before jerking his head back. 

"Come on, you can stay with me tonight." 

"No." I glared at him as he pushed me against the rock wall and trapped me in, placing a hand behind my head to absorb the shock of it. I gasped and panted, rock walls rough against my palms.

"I can spot lies as fast as you can spot dangerous men." His breath tickled my face. Something snapped in me as I recovered from the quick movement.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I pressed myself against him and glared at him.

"Figure it out for yourself princess." Faster than I could manage to process, he knelt down and threw me over his shoulder like a rag doll.

“Eric! What the hell?” The man’s shoulder jabbed into my stomach with every step he took, throwing open his room door and dropping me on my ass. I bounced twice lightly on his black couch and I glared up at him. 

“Wipe that look off of your face, princess.” Eric rummaged under his kitchen sink before pulling out a plastic container. As if he could stop me from shooting daggers at him. I crossed my arms over my chest before crossing my legs. The drag of skin against my skinned knees had a minor burning sensation crawling up my neck. Eric huffed and swatted at my calves, settling between my legs. The plastic lid clinked against the wood floors revealing a messy first aid kit. 

“There’s some gravel in there, you,”

“I know how to clean minor cuts, kid.” Eric cut me off while tearing open an antiseptic wipe and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at him. Between the two of us, we well exceeded the socially acceptable amounts of unspoken sass. The first swipe was light and cautious, gauging how much pain I could take. Eric’s eyes lingered on mine, watching, waiting. You could take the boy out of Erudite, but you couldn’t take the Erudite out of the boy. He was looking for information. The next swipe was harder against my skin to remove the dried blood and dirt to see how bad it actually was. I inhaled and jolted out of instinct. Eric’s large and calloused hand snagged the back of my knee, holding it down, while he watched my thigh muscles twitch above his hand. “Good?” 

“Good,” I hissed. “Just stings a bit, nothing to cry over.” Eric huffed a quiet laugh out and smeared an ointment over my knee before covering it with a heavy-duty bandaid. I didn’t question why he had laughed, the sound was oddly pleasant. He let his hand slide down the back of my calf to my feet. I had forgotten shoes. Shit. I jerked as his fingers brushed along the uninjured arch, a tingle shooting up my leg. 

“Seriously, you're ticklish?” He lifted a pierced eyebrow, eyes amused. I felt blood rush up towards my neck. 

“Sorry, I’ll try not to move.” I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear as he began to tend to my feet. My hands clasped themselves in my lap, calm and steady.

“So the rumors are true, huh?” Eric looked up slowly at my hunched figure. “I remember going through initiation with Four. He would have nightmares occasionally and mumble in his sleep.” He placed a smaller band-aid on the ball of my foot and switched to the other leg. “Why didn’t you grab shoes before you came here?”

“He tried to rape me,” The words fell out of my mouth as I stared at my knees. We shared a moment of silence at my sudden candor and the twitch in my fingers returned as I looked at the door. I inhaled sharply and ran a hand through my hair to push it to one side. “First attempt. I, I, I don’t know.” I gulped in the air and pulled away from him. “I should go,”

“It’s almost two in the morning. You go out there and you’ll be arrested for breaking curfew.” My head snapped to him and narrowed my eyes. What was he going to do? What was his intention? The lack of fear of him made my heart patter faster. This would be easier if he was upfront about hurting me.

“Then why the hell didn’t you tell me to go the fuck home?” I knew my anger was misplaced and that I really was pissed at myself for trusting him when everything else told me to not trust him. A smirk lifted on his lips and he leaned closer to me, his shoulders parting my thighs. Blood rushed up to my face and my eyes widened slightly.

“You think that the Dauntless don’t patrol the trains at night to look for the factionless?” 

“I’m not stupid,”

“You’re not,” Eric placed a hand on my hip and gripped the layer of fat around my hip bone, pulling me closer to him so that we shared the same air. I gasped and shot out my arms to steady myself, gripping his shoulders. A rough palm eased up my other thigh, sending a ticklish jerk to my muscles. My mouth hung slightly ajar. “Stop thinking so hard. Your fear drives your head, not the heart.” He paused and watched my eyes with a new glimmer behind them, one akin to softness. I closed my mouth and knitted my eyebrows together. My mouth worked to deny him and before I could breathe out the first syllable, Eric had his lips on mine. 

I gasped into his mouth and closed my eyes, hand sliding up his thick neck and clutching at the short hairs at the nape of his neck. His hand at my thigh squeezed and his other hand had rested at my cheek. He slid his tongue against my bottom lip, seeking me. A smirk lifted my lips up as I refused him, chuckling against his mouth. He growled the vibrations firm against my hand at his shoulder. He tried again and slid his hand down my still closed jaw to grab at the pinpoint to unhinge my jaw with sheer force. I giggled before groaning at the feeling of him. It wasn’t just his mouth, it was his large hands grasping at me and the way his scent twisted around my body and the way his larger body pushed against my soft body. 

I pulled away, gasping for air, opening my eyes towards his plain ceiling. His forehead dipped to my neck and let his hands settle to my hips. “You’re picking Dauntless tomorrow, aren’t you?” His voice was husky against my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. I could feel his eyes watching my profile.

“What gave it away?” I huffed out, fingers twitching to brush his hair off of his forehead. Eric grunted against my neck. 

“When your dumbass thought you could sneak in here without a faction leader noticing it.” Eric pinched the bare skin just under the hem of my shorts. 

“Nobody else noticed,” I mumbled. “And besides, are you going to kick me out before initiation begins?” 

“I should. I’m partial to you and so is your brother. We train transfers together.” I knit my eyebrows together.

“Wait, you’re going to be my trainer? And you train with Four?” Eric could sense my discomfort building and pulled away. His own brows mirrored mine, drawn close together, and pulled downwards. 

“What?” Did he just “what” me? I rolled my eyes.

“You’re my fucking trainer and we just fuckin' kissed asshole!” I stood up, hissing at the unbandaged foot. Eric sat back on his haunches and watched me pace the living room with his eyes glued to my injured foot. 

“You’re tracking blood on my floor and being dramatic.” Eric held his hand out to me. “Sit down.” I glared at him and crossed my arms. 

“No.” His eyes darkened and I watched as he stood and crossed the empty space between us in a step and a half. His hand tangled in my hair and yanked my head back to look up at him. I bit my lip to stifle the whimper coming up my throat. 

“Stop fighting me, Eaton.” Eric wasn’t glaring at me, his eyes were dark and patient. I inhaled before relaxing in his hold. “Go sit.” I followed his lead and sat down, noticing the small tracks of smeared copper on his flooring.

“I didn’t realize it was that bad,” I stated quietly. Eric shook his head at me and sat once more at my feet.

“You’re running off of adrenaline, if you weren't, you'd be either asleep or unconscious from the pain.” I felt the pain, just as a dull thudding. Eric finished quickly and squeezed my calf. “Come on, big day tomorrow.” I took his outstretched hand and followed him to his bedroom. We fell asleep quickly, back to back. Early then next morning I’d have to sneak back to Abnegation, but for now, I’d sleep in a safe place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a comment or kudos! I thrive off of other's validation.  
> Thanks for reading! <3


	3. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing. Mentions of death, nothing in deep description. Bad writing.

"Eaton, Alexandria." The woman that leads the Candor Faction calls me to the giant glass bowls. The murmuring crowd hushes and their stares add to my gliding walk and my tilted chin. They wait in silence and bated breath to see if the Daughter of such a prominent leader will stay with her faction or leave her family, just like her older brother. I knew they would doubt his leadership, but it would go away in a month's time like it always has. Air, fire, earth, stones, and glass fill each bowl before me on the stage, the audience making the walls of our own sort of bowl. The knife felt solid and steady in my hand as I slid it across my skin. I’d follow my friend and brother into Dauntless. I lifted my hand between the Abnegation and Dauntless bowls before looking at my father. He glares turn my skin cold but my blood boils on the sizzling coals of Dauntless regardless of the looming threat. The Dauntless yell in support of my decision while the other four factions gasp. I would not fall pawn to my father anymore. I make my way over to the Dauntless transfers. In the end, there are only eleven of us transfers and ten Dauntless-born. None of the transfers spoke to me as we ran to the train. A small Amity boy doesn't make it. Twenty left. I jump into the train with ease, helping Morgan in also.

"Haven't seen you in a while." We moved to the far side of the train as she greeted me.

"You too, honey." I hugged her before an Erudite transfer bumped into me. "Excuse you,” I huffed at him. His eyes were dark brown to go with his dark skin.

"My bad Stiff." He smirked at me before laughing with the rest of his group of friends.

"Ignore him. You can kick his ass later." Morgan cautiously advised before looking out the door. The Dauntless H.Q loomed in the distance. People had begun to jump in the carts before us. Our turn came quickly, everyone making the jump, but the next car wasn't so lucky. Eighteen left. I walked with Morgan to the net area. Eric along with Tris and a few others including Uri stand on the ledge. I’ve never seen some of the leaders but had heard of them from mostly Morgan but some through Toby and Tris. 

"Listen up! Welcome to Dauntless, my name is Eric. Our initiates have the privilege to go first!" The ten Dauntless born are quiet, watching for the first to move. The seven other transfers look around with a mix of confusion and shock on their faces. My adrenaline buzzed through my system like alcohol in my stomach. The familiar low hum in my blood was comforting. I slowly stepped forward and climbed up next to Eric who’s facial expression was steeled over regardless of the fact that I had woken up tangled in his arms and kissed him on the cheek before I slipped out of his apartment in the early morning darkness. The other initiates muttered behind me as I looked down and prepared myself.

"Are you crazy?" A Candor asks. I look back to study her. Light blonde hair. Big tits. Tiny hands. 

"Only one way to find out, sweetheart," I caught Eric’s eye and held it before tipping off of the ledge backward. My organs shifted up towards my neck as I forwent breathing for the less than thirty-second freefall. My back hit the net before I bounced back up slightly. Hands reached out to help me down from all sides. I grabbed Toby's familiar hand and gracefully slid off of the sleek black net. I inhaled and exhaled once slowly before looking up at my brother.

"What's your name initiate? Think about it, you only pick once." Four's mouth was set in a hard line, but his eyes were happy. He was as excited as he was upset but I’d like to think that he’d be happier.

"Alex." I glanced around the net to look at the unusually quiet Dauntless dressed in blacks and reds.

"First jumper- Alex!" The Dauntless cheered, breaking their silence. "Go stand over there." I nodded and moved over to the wall at which he pointed at. A Candor girl fell to the net, curly hair bouncing everywhere as she moved with the net.

"Second- Bri!" She clamored off of the net like a baby giraffe and came to stand next to me, smiling off of the adrenaline. Her smile was contagious, making my own arise. I had looked just as stupid the first time I jumped. We didn’t speak as the rest of the transfers fell, Morgan, dropping as one of the first of the Dauntless-born. Her spiked black and gold shirt fluttered as she fell and gracefully rolled off the net.

Morgan raced to me and engulfed me in a large hug. "You should have seen Eric's face!" My stomach dropped as I looked around. Everyone else was too preoccupied with the dropping initiates. “He was like a cat that got the cream.”

“I don’t think that’s how the saying goes-”

“Does it matter?” She swiftly injected. “Stay away from him or he’ll pull you in like every other girl.” Every other girl? The last Dauntless-born fell before we were separated. Dauntless –born vs. transfers. Ten of them, eight of us. I should have asked Eric last night on just what exactly I was signing up for. Toby strolled to the front of the group and crossed his arms.

"Most of the time I work in the control room. Tris here works as an ambassador to the other factions. But this week, we are your trainers." He glances at me before continuing. "My name is Four." 

"So you’re like, uh, like, named after a number?" the Candor transfer with the big boobs spoke. I scoffed and raised my brows. What I had failed to cover up was how audible my scoff was. Her head snapped up so her eyes challenged mine.

"Got something to, like, say Stiff?" I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes.

"He just said he was, honey." She glared at me before Tris moved between us.

"Enough! If you two want to argue, do it in the ring!" She glared at me before moving back with Four.

"We'll start with the Pit." He turned and led us through dark halls to the pit. I tune him out until he moves us to the railing of the Chasm. Water rushes mercilessly below us, unsympathetic to any person in particular.

"This is the chasm, It reminds us of the fine line between idiocy and bravery! A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life." Tris speaks. "It has happened before and it will happen again!" Toby pans the room. 

"You have been warned!" He adds before they walk away from us knowing that we will follow. The café is well lit and the Dauntless cheer when we move into the room. I quickly found Morgan who was waving me over. She slid a piece of cake over towards me. 

"Thank God for Cake. I was going crazy with chicken and peas." Morgan laughed and shook her head at me. Somebody slid a tray over at me and I ate while listening to the Dauntless born socialize. I washed down my food with a cup of water before Eric showed up. He placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned down so I could hear him over the absolute roar of the people. 

"Follow." I hummed and looked up, noticing how uncomfortable the Dauntless born were with him so close to us. Once Eric had moved away, I got up and tagged behind him towards the end of the long table where the other transfers were at. He gave a similar command to them. 

"Where are we going?" An Erudite boy asked. I think his name is Dom, I’d seen him around school.

"The dorms." He was curt and to the point. I could see how others would be intimidated by him. His build was large and looming and his stormy eyes didn’t reveal his emotions unless you knew what to look for. Eric stopped by a hall and turned to us.

"For those who don't know, my name is Eric; I am one of the five leaders." He went on to explain the ground rules and covers how initiates would be cut when another Erudite asks why we get cut. "You chose us. Now we get to choose you." I narrowed my eyes at the ground and pressed my lips together. Fair is fair, but it sat awkwardly in my gut. Perhaps it was because I didn’t like being told what to do. I brushed it off and noticed that the last person was entering the room. 

“Where the fuck are all the doors?” Dom’s voice echoed in the cave-like area. I scrunch my nose up at the thought of using the bathroom without doors and start off to investigate. 

"Hold it." Eric grabbed my arm and pulled me back, away from prying eyes.

“What?” I whispered. Eric’s eyes drifted to my lips and back up to my eyes. 

“Watch your feet as they heal and make sure you get an ointment from Shaunnah in the infirmary at some point.” I nodded and felt him nudge me into the room. Bunk Beds lined the walls and the other seven were in the bathroom ogling at the showers and doorless toilets. I wrinkled my nose. Ten weeks. I could make that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who have left a kudos and bookmarked this! Please drop a comment or kudos if you liked this chapter.  
> And thank you for reading this chapter<3


	4. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hardcore judgment of other people and swearing.

"The first thing you will do today is to learn how to shoot a gun." Tris sat on a metal table while Toby paced in front of us. "The second, how to win a fight." How to win, not survive. That familiar gut-twisting returned again. "Thankfully," Hard, cold metal is shoved into my hand and I weigh the gun, getting familiar with it. "If you all are here, I don't need to show you how to get on and off a moving train." Tris stands up and crosses her arms over her chest and as small as she was, she was intimidating.

"Initiation is divided into three stages. Physical, emotional, and mental. We measure your progress and rank you after each stage." Four picks up from her and keeps talking about initiation. 

"What emotions," Paul, the Erudite that was a prick to me yesterday, yawns. "Have to do with bravery?" Tris grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanks him down before pulling her gun out of the back of her pants and pressing the barrel to his forehead.

"Wake up. You're holding a loaded weapon, idiot, act like it." I sniggered and tried to hide my smile before glancing at Bri on my left. She's having the same issue I am. She nudged me and mouthed, “stop” before she tightened her ponytail and wiped the emotion off of her face.

"You are less likely to act on high emotions if you are prepared. Now, watch me." Four turned and placed his feet-shoulder width part. Arms, parallel with the ground, slightly bent. Place one foot slightly in front of the other.  _ Use your breathing to help your mind. _ I winced at the three shots he fired off. "Your turn." I went through my mental list before firing. The bullet missed by a bit, hitting too far up and to the left. Some people had ended up on the ground like Bri but, I fired again, this time only hitting too far above the target. Three, four, five more times.  _ Same spot. _ I sighed in frustration as I refilled what I thought was called the clip.

"You should have hit the target by now." An Erudite boy with red hair smirks at me. I pulled down my nuzzle by a few degrees and giggled.

"Maybe I should hit you instead," I suggested, dropping the facade.

"Or you could wait and hit him tomorrow." I jumped and saw Eric behind me. His eyes were cold calculating, as was the usual facade. I shrugged before turning and firing my gun. Another missed shot. I tried to compensate for it by pulling my muzzle in the opposite direction, but nothing. "Squeeze your shoulders, Stiff." Eric brings his hand up to my back and I instantly relax into his large hands. "The squeeze starts here and travels through your bicep, to your forearm, and finally to your wrist." He withdraws his strong hands from my arm. I fire again. Right through the red bull's-eye. I shot again to see if it was just a stroke of luck. It wasn't.

"But how," I turned around to see Eric walking away. "Thanks?" I whispered. I huffed silently and shot off my gun again. I couldn’t place exactly what I was feeling. The flutter in my chest widely outweighed the simpering gut roll and clench. 

* * *

I sat down with Bri and the other transfers for lunch, sliding in next to the redhead Aaron. The sight of food made my stomach clench and churn from the nervousness in my stomach. It would pitter out later, but for now, I would try to consume some food. 

“Is that all you’re going to eat, Alex?” Bri gasped. Arron glanced over at my plate and scoffed. I shoved a barry into my mouth and rolled my eyes. 

“Yes, and?” 

“Leave her alone. If she wants to starve herself into the bottom, I’d say let her.” Dom pipped up from the end of the table near Erin and Olivia, Amity, and Farrell, fellow Erudite. Farrell was quiet but had that same studious observation that Eric possessed and that was dangerous. 

“Fuck off, Dom. You’d be in the bottom regardless.” Aaron spat back, looking around poor Nate who was caught in the middle. Nate was a meek blonde-haired boy from Erudite who was kind enough, but a loner. I finished off my food and stood up.

“Dom, I’d still beat your ass on an empty stomach.” Dom’s face dropped into a glare and he stood up. 

“You think you’re hot shit, Stiff, just because you have Dauntless born connections. Your friends can’t save you in the ring.” A light smirk settled on my lips and I sauntered around the pissy boy. 

“I’m hot shit because I’m damn good at what I do, not who I know,” I bit my lip and turned once I passed him and gave him a look over. “Unlike you.” Aaron banged on the table as Bri laughed. I knew that I was making a very powerful enemy, but I could deal with one man. Everyone bleeds but it is easier to make one man bleed at a time. I tightened my ponytail before opening the training room doors. Eric’s grunts were the only sound in the gym as he wrangled a punching bag up and secured it.

“Where’s Four and Tris?” I questioned.

"Christina needed their help with something. Grab these ropes." He picked up a punching bag and led me to the opposite section of the training room. Ten bags already hung from a low beam with circular hooks coming down from them. I reached to throw the rope over, but I was too short. Eric placed the bag on the ground and stared at me. "Need some help?" He barely smiled at me, but I could see the light lift in the corner of his eyes. 

"No thanks. I got this." I reached again until Eric placed his hand on my waist as he took the rope from my hand. I relaxed at his touch. "Or not." He shook his head while reaching up. You could see his muscle definition in his arms through his tight, black shirt. My mouth salivated slightly. What was wrong with me? He was my fucking trainer.

"You’re staring Lexa." I jerked my head up at him and shook my head.

"That’s inappropriate, you’re one of my trainers, much more a Dauntless leader." I slid out of his grasp, frowning, and held the bag the best I could.

"Nobody is in here, Lexa!” Eric grunted as he pulled the bag up. I moved away from the swaying bag and sat on the table to be out of his way as he secured the bag, muscles tightening, and straining.

"Still doesn’t make it okay, Eric. I thought we agreed to not talk about that night." I spoke before laying down on the cool table. Everything in this place was cold and the flickering lights built a throbbing migraine behind my eyes.

"What’s going on, Stiff?" Eric had moved next to my head and even with my closed eyes, I knew he had crossed his arms over his chest and carried the consistent glare in his eye. 

“Migraine, the crap lights trigger them with stress sometimes,” I confessed. Eric hummed and moved my hands off of my forehead and exchanged them for his own, pressing and rubbing lightly. The pain eased slightly.

“Did you take lunch and did you sleep last night?”

“Are you my mother? Yes, I’ve slept and taken lunch. Like I’d let Dom beat me because I’m hungry.” Eric sniggered at that and pressed on my temples.

“Attagirl. Come on, the others will be in in a few minutes.” I opened my eyes and felt his hand grab mine and lift me off the table. The initiates soon piled into the room until the last person came in. The blonde girl. Erin. She had befriended Olivia, a girl from Amity.

"Find a bag!" Eric shouted as he watched me move to the one in the center.

"I'm late, I know!" Uriah ran in the room with a muffin. "Sorry." Eric rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He stands up and walks into the center of the red ring. We were the warrior faction, everyone knew how to fight. I knew some bare basics of fighting, but not much. Eric and Uriah showed off the basic punches, throwing out tips as they went. I face my bag and begin to work on punches. I at least had some solid muscle on my body so the bag swung lightly until I kicked it, over and over again. It doesn't move as much as the first time. I look around it and see Eric holding the bag behind him as he helps Bri. I glanced to see where Uriah was at. On the other side of the room, he leaned on the bag with a giggling Olivia.  _ They won't make it for stage two. _ They are too preoccupied with socializing instead of learning to survive. I return to a fighting stance and return to my drills mindlessly. 

What would become of those soft girls if they become factionless? The factionless were hard and tough, they had to be. How many of them were there because they failed Dauntless initiation? A slight sheen of sweat covered my skin.

“Five minutes!” Uriah calls, signaling us to go hydrate up. I grabbed my labeled water bottle and drank some water down.

“How’re you doing?” Bri panted, coming to stand next to me while uncapping her bottle.

“I’ve moved the bag, which I think is good.” She nodded and looked around the room.

“Better than nothing like the Amities. Do you think they’ll make it?” She mumbled. I looked over to where they were at. Eric was retaping Olivia and Erin's hands _.  _ My hands should have been taped up too, but I enjoyed the slight burn against the bag.

“No. Not a chance in hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a kudos or comment and thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a kudos or comment! I'm a thirsty whore for validation and praise. And always, thanks for reading <3


End file.
